Evanescence Story
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: The songs are all by Evanescence and so I own neither songs nor characters just the idea! Hope all enjoy and surprise surprise Kags/Sess
1. Where Will You Go

_**Where Will You Go**_

Sesshoumaru entered the palace to the Emperor of Japan; he was to become the new personal guard to the newest Empress, Kagome.

**You're too important for anyone**

Upon entering the throne room and immediately noticed the impudent man and his bride. Oh how they looked down on everyone was totally sickening. 'Why I have decided to lower myself like this is beyond me.' he thought silently as his eyes locked with the Empress.

**You play the role of all you want to be**

**But I, I know who you really are**

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

For a brief moment he swore that he saw regret flash in her eyes. 'Maybe she isn't what she portrays herself as.'

"Emperor Naraku I, Sesshoumaru of the Dog Clan, have come to swear our allegiance with you and I offer my services to you as guard to your choosing."

"Raise Dog it just so seems that we need a new guard for my lovely bride here. Be warned she has a temper and killed the last guard for being _'incompetent'_ or so she claims." the Emperor laughed as he heard the Empress sigh in frustration.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**You can't escape**

"If this is going to be all you are going to talk about then I am going to retire to my chambers while you decide what you chose to do. Tell my guard whatever you wish, and you can send any messages to me by him as well."

'Who the hell does she think she is?' he fumed internally.

"Careful Empress; Dogs, especially one of Sesshoumaru's stature, will not tolerate your immaturity." Naraku chuckled as Kagome stormed out of the throne room eager for an escape.

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

**Scared to death to face reality**

**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

**You're left to face yourself alone**

Many months of being around the Empress led Sesshoumaru to realize that who she portrayed on the throne was not who she was at all. Many a night he would listen to cry herself to sleep after her husband raped and beat her.

Oh how he wish he could step in and offer her the protection that he was suppose to be giving her but he knew that he would not only jeopardize their lives by doing so but his clan as well; that had been the reason his father sent him here in the first place.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid**

**But you can't abandon everyone**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

"Oh I miss my family so, I wish I could travel to see them!"

"Empress you know you are not and will never be allowed to leave this place no more than I am."

"Sesshoumaru don't you miss your family? Tell me of your lands, anything to distract my mind of this horrid place." she pleaded with that puppy look that she knew he could never resist.

**I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone**

**I can hear you in a whisper**

**But you can't even hear me screaming**

He watched her stealthily as she walked in a garden alone. The loneliness for the palace life was not for her, she needed to be around many people not kept from them.

"I wonder if someone from my clan would ever come here and see this hell that I am in; if only they would visit they would take me away for this is not what was agreed upon." she mumbled silently but loud enough that his sensitive ears caught it.

"If you would just tell me what your contract was I would take you from here." he stated but she could not hear for his words were lost in the wind.

**Where will you go?**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid**

**But you can't reject the whole world**

**You can't escape**

**You won't escape**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

The Emperor became restless with the young attractive Empress spending so much time with her guard that he forced him to transfer to the barrier guard's regiment.

"I'm sorry that I must leave you my Lady but I trust that you will be well taken care of. If you ever have need of me I will be but a name away." Sesshoumaru stated sincerely as he bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

Kagome recovered from her blush before Sesshoumaru looked back up to her face and calmly but pleadingly stated, "You will be dearly missed. Stay safe and maybe one day we will see each other again and catch up on the time past from here to then."


	2. Imaginary

_**Imaginary**_

Kagome found herself more and more alone now that Sesshoumaru was taken from her, her one friend that she had made in the palace. She constantly visited the gardens that he had helped her grow behind the seeds that he had gotten for her. It was here that she was always able to deal with her problems and mediate.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The goddess of imaginary light**

"What did I possibly do in my past life to deserve this type of punishment from the gods?" she whispered.

'No that is not the reason my life is like this, I had the chance to run but I did not take it. The gods have a plan for me and I must fulfill it.' she scolded herself mentally. Slowly she closed her eyes and dreamt of a silver hair dog demon and smiled. Oh how she longed for her dear friend.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

She would lie in her flower beds for hours dreaming of time gone by and of possible future encounters with her friend. The possibilities of their conversations would be endless.

This time was different, their conversation more personal, contact was more physical, and a different kind of passion was sparked between the two.

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming**

**Monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops**

**As they're falling tell a story**

"Mistress!" pleaded the young maid that was sent to retrieve the Empress for a sudden call to court.

Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly only to come face to face with a new maid, 'Yuki I believe.'

"What is it? You are disturbing my rest." she stated a more coldly than she meant.

"The Emperor has demanded that you report to the throne room immediately. Their has been a sudden call to court. Your family arrives uninvited."

**If you need to leave the world you live in**

**Lay your head down and stay awhile**

**Though you may not remember dreaming**

**Something waits for you to breathe again**

Kagome rushed to the throne room, hopeful that who ever her family sent would see the hell that she lives in and would rescue her from it. All around she started to notice the changes being made to fool her family, 'It is hopeless I will forever be here.' she thought sullenly.

She entered the throne room only to notice Naraku with a sick and twisted smirk on his face. "You sent word to your family didn't you? They will not take you from me now that I have finally gotten you. Do you know how long it took me to finally get you?" he questioned all the while he walked towards her.

Kagome had no time to react when he raised his hand and struck her so hard that she was knocked unconscious as her brother, Souta, and cousin, Kikyo, entered the room.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Kagome looked around and shot up in bed breathing heavily.

"What is the wrong, Love?"

Looking down at Sesshoumaru's half dress form she knew that she was in heaven so she laid back down while replying, "Nothing is wrong now that I am with you!"


	3. Solitude

_**Solitude**_

Sesshoumaru had become the promoted to the Emperor's adviser. He constantly had to hear the Emperor profess his undying infatuation and for his mate. He was to always keep an eye on her but to never converse with her. 'It is better than nothing.' he agreed.

**How many times have you told me you love her**

**As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth**

**How long have I stood here beside you**

**I live through you**

**You looked through me**

Many times he swore to himself that she had seen him only to have his hopes dashed as she would never approach the area that he was occupying.

He didn't know when his friendship for the young Empress took a turn for something more primal but he could not deny his feelings for her from himself; the constant nightly visions didn't help him much.

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Still with me is only you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**I can't stay away from you**

He started to notice that at least once a month he would be taken off that task for a week and could only wonder why the Emperor suddenly didn't want her to be watched.

Try as he might but he could not even get a scent of her in the air of her favorite gardens yet her scent was always prominent on Naraku.

**How many times have I done this to myself**

**How long will it take before I see**

**When will this hole in my heart be mended**

**Who now is left alone but me**

Naraku was in the midst of giving him is next orders when a nurse maid came rushing into the throne room apologizing profusely but continued, "I'm sorry my Lord but the mistress has lost the offspring. There was too much dama…trauma." she quickly covered as she saw that he was not alone.

'She was with child. Why would she want a child by him?' yelled internally. He knew she had the power to purify any and all offspring that she chose not to keep before it would be known to anyone, 'But then again I swore she was about to say damage instead of trauma.'

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Forever me and forever you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Only you, only true**

He patrolled the palace halls on a regular basis now and never did he encounter the Empress, who remained locked in her room for the loss of her child.

**Everyone leaves me stranded**

**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**

**I can't stay here another night**

Word came to the palace from the Dog Clan, "Sesshoumaru's father has died and as the next in line to the throne he is needed to report back to his people immediately. His half brother will be sent to keep the alliance between our two clans in place."

'My father died and I was not there for him when he needed me, instead I was here patrolling the halls of the enemy…no not everyone is an enemy.'

**Your secret admirer**

**Who could it be**

Sesshoumaru wrote a note that would be visible to her and her alone, for the minute her powers touched the paper the words would form. As he prepared to leave the palace to return to his clan he walked to the gardens that he knew Kagome loved dearly; it was right outside her balcony.

He quietly placed the letter on the bench and went about his business to make sure that his half brother would be adequate enough for the job without insulting the Emperor and causing another war to start.

**Ooh, Can't you see**

**All along it was me**

**How can you be so blind**

**As to see right through me**

"Ah, but who?" he vaguely heard Kagome's gasp coming from the garden as he showed Inuyasha around.

'I must be a fool to have thought that she would have feelings for me. Hell she did after all try to have Naraku's child.' he fumed until he saw her look at him and cradled the letter to her bosom.

**And Ooh, Solitude,**

**Still with me is only you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**I can't stay away from you**

He knew the minute that she smiled that he would not be able to leave her here to this hell alone. 'Inuyasha would not care enough to try and help much less would anyone here be able to stop me.'

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked the grounds while he told Inuyasha of all of the weak spots in the defense and of multiple escape routes should a time come for such measures. The young half demon took and stored all the information given to him and helped his half brother prepare for his journey back to their clan for the day after the morrow.

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Forever me and forever you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Only you, only true**

"Emperor Naraku I would like to confirm the treaty between our clans and the safety of my half brother, as well his station in your home." Lord Sesshoumaru stated on his first official day as Lord of the Dog Clans in the West.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the treaty between the Dogs of the West and the army of the Emperor is still in effect until further notice, as well as your half breed's safety. As for his position in this house it shall be a scout and a barrier guard."

Sesshoumaru silently growled at the insults being made left and right towards his clan, his family, and himself. If it wasn't for the Empress who was sitting there with a pleading look in her eyes for him to stay his anger he would have surely killed the spider half breed once and for all.


	4. Give Unto Me

_**Give Unto Me**_

Kagome retired to her room after Sesshoumaru and Naraku had their final meeting for the day. She knew that in two days time Sesshoumaru would walk out of the palace and straight out of her life. For the life of her she could not understand why she felt compelled to admit her secret to him before he left her forever.

**I've been watching you from a distance**

**The distance sees through your disguise**

**All I want from you is your hurting**

**I want to heal you**

**I want to save you from the dark**

She walked to her garden hoping beyond hope that he would be their, since he was free to do as he so pleased. It took all of her will power to control her excitement upon seeing him sitting on the bench by her roses.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it has a nice ring to it!" she smiled whole heartedly at him.

He rose swiftly upon hearing her heavenly voice speak his name so sweetly. "My Lady!" he bowed.

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

**Place onto me your burden**

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

"You should take this with you when you leave, I fear what would happen if Naraku were to get another miko to come in here and use her powers to read what you so dearly wrote." she smiled sadly at the thought of losing her one piece of proof that someone did care for her.

He was surprised that she had in fact realized that it came from him and reluctantly took it only to accidently destroy it with the acid in his claws.

**Why should I care if they hurt you**

**Somehow it matters more to me**

**Than if I were hurting myself**

**Save you (save you)**

**I'll save you**

She watched in fascination as the paper quickly started to disintegrate behind his poisonous claws, she did not see the acid quickly approaching her own hand until it was too late.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to get the paper out of her hand after he realized that his acid would not only destroy the paper but as well as her precious hand that held it so dearly.

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

**Place onto me your burden**

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

They both stood their in shock as they witnessed his acid be absorbed into her hand with no damage. Kagome could feel it running through her veins and couldn't help but feel comforted by it.

"Why did your poison do that?" she innocently asked. She knew nothing of demons or of their powers much less the abilities those powers have with destined mates.

"Only my mate is supposed to be able to do that." he muttered silently but she heard none the less.

**Fear not the flame of my love's candle**

**Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**

**Give unto me all that frightens you**

**I'll have your nightmares for you**

**If you sleep soundly**

She couldn't have been more happy, she knew she was not supposed to be in this hell forever; however she had to stay.

Sesshoumaru noticed her sudden sadness and mistook it for what he had spoken. "Do not worry Empress, you are mated and there is nothing I could do without risking my clan."

**Give unto me your troubles**

**I'll endure your suffering**

**Place onto me your burden**

**I'll drink your deadly poison**

Kagome slowly looked up to his cold, unfeeling eyes and ghosted her hands over his cheek and spoke in a silent whisper, "I would never ask you to risk all of their lives and peace for us. I can only hope that when I am reborn that my reincarnation can find you before this viscous cycle can occur again."

"But you are mated, you will only die if Naraku dies as well."

"We are not fully mated for I purified that part a long time ago. I only bare his mark for the fear of the safety of my family."

**Fear not the flame of my love's candle**

**Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**

**Give unto me all that frightens you**

**I'll have your nightmares for you**

**If you sleep soundly**

Sesshoumaru couldn't have been happier, though there was still the chance of his plan not going as planned but he was ever the hopeful one.

"You need not to fear for their safety, I have already sent scouts to them and have placed them safely within my territory. No one will be able to do anything to them without causing a war with me personally."

**Fear not the flame of my love's candle**

**Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**

Kagome wished that she was able to do what she wanted, which was to hug and kiss Sesshoumaru senseless. A faint pink blush rose to her checks causing Sesshoumaru to smirk.

She noticed that he was pulling something out of the folds of his robes and waited on baited breath for it to finally become revealed.

He handed her a piece of tree bark with an inscription on it. She read it as he got up and walked back to the palace for the evening meal.

Upon the bark was inscribed, _'Fear not the flame of my love's candle, let it be the sun in your world of darkness.'_


	5. Bring Me To Life

_**Bring Me To Life**_

Sesshoumaru left to return to his clan with a heavy heart. He knew that Kagome was meant to be his mate but was now stuck with Naraku until he could afford to rescue her.

As he walked out of the gates he looked back one last time only to see the tears streaking down the young empress's face.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Kagome resolved herself to the fact that she would have to stay here in hell, though she sincerely prayed that her white knight would come riding back for her soon.

'I mustn't get my hopes up; besides could I really live with myself if he is forced to go to war and his people die all because I wanted out of this hell? No I can't let his innocent people, his clans men suffer Naraku's wrath for the sake of my happiness.'

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

He remembered how alive he had felt when around her; her mere presence breathed the essence of life into his body.

Now as the distance grew more and more he was feeling dread in his very soul, he knew their would be no peace for him so long as Kagome was still residing in Naraku's palace.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

'I will wait for him to screw up, I will have to bide my time and pray that Inuyasha will keep Kagome safe like I have asked.'

With his new mission in mind he set off to his palace so he could start plotting and planning. After all, he did know the Emperor's palace like the back of his hand and how everything worked; he also knew that no one would really stop him.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Over than next few weeks after Sesshoumaru's departure Kagome slowly started to shut down. When it was time for court she would just sit there, when Naraku came to bed her she would not fight or respond regardless of how hard he hit or raped her.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's eyes were always so glossed over, as if she were dead internally and just walking around in a body stuck for all eternity.

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

"A zombie is more responsive then you. I grow tired of this Kagome, do I need to remind you who you belong to and what will happen to your family should I tire of you completely?" Naraku asked, while trying to get a response out of the human woman.

**Frozen inside without your touch **

**without your love darling **

**only you are the life among the dead**

It was the dream world that Kagome lived for. It was the only place that Naraku didn't hold any influence; it was the only place that she could be with Sesshoumaru.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Sesshoumaru would lay down every night and have a strange sleep consume him. It was as if his very soul needed the rest though he knew not why. However, every night he was brought to paradise as he would be alone with Kagome and they were mated.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

Kagome would slowly open her eyes in her dream and every time there would be Sesshoumaru staring straight at her. She would bare her blemish free neck to him in submission, only to have him nuzzle her.

She knew if she could she would stay in her dream world for all eternity, at least until her mortality killed her.

**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

Sesshoumaru could not bare the pain he saw in her eyes every night. He knew she was in hell and there was nothing he could do; it killed him watching and knowing that she was slowly dying as well.

"Their must be something that I can do to save you. Can't you give me a sign or tell me what will allow me to rescue you without causing a war? I die every morning without you in my arms when I wake up, there must be something more we can do."

**Bring me to life**

"My Love, I would never be happy if I caused a war. I feel my life is slowly slipping away for I can not bare the pain of you not being with me as well. I am dead without you, there is nothing here to bring me to life."

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Sesshoumaru awake snarling and cursing, the dread that flooded his senses were too powerful and for once in the many weeks since he started having these dreams; he truly wondered if he was actually psychically connected to Kagome in the dream world.

"I can not just sit here and pray that she does not kill herself. I must get her out of there at all cost. My people will understand and they will support me."

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

Kagome awoke with a new mission. She would not live one more day here in hell. 'There is nothing inside me anymore; the only one to bring me to life would create a war. I can not allow that to happen. I shall go down in history as an assign for I will go down with a bang by killing my half mate as well as myself.'


	6. Before the Dawn

**Before The Dawn**

Sesshoumaru called for a meeting of his state, he knew he must act quickly; he needed to get her out of there once and for all. These plans had been in motion for quite some time, already he had spies lurking in Naraku's palace.

Sango a demon slayer was appointed Kagome's head guard, she would keep Kagome from harms way. After the dream from the night before he knew that he did not have much time.

**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**

**I am nothing more than to see you there**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

He wanted nothing more than to just fly in there kill Naraku and fly away into the sunset with Kagome by his side.

**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

Kagome wished with all her might that she never had to wake from her dreams again. Her attempt had been thwarted by her own guard, Sango.

"_Lord Sesshoumaru has placed me here to keep you safe until it is time for your departure from this hell. You must be patient a little long Empress."_

She remembered Sango's words exactly, so that night in her dream she made love to her lover.

**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

**It's not real, but it's ours**

They both knew it would be hard to wake after that sort of dream but neither could refuse the other. They formulated a plan that once this was all over they would fly off into the sunset for a while before returning to his throne.

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

Neither awoke at their normal time the next morning and it wasn't until Kagome was jerked from her dream world with Sesshoumaru were either of them finally able to wake.

The plan was already made though, and hope's seed was already planted firmly into Kagome's chest and soul.

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

At night their souls sailed the skies to find one another and they were always lost to each other before the dawn but for now that was enough for Kagome. She knew that Sesshoumaru would succeed where others have never tried and there would be no war to be fought.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry plot bunnies are working over the story...a little more patience and I promise to make it worth your extremely over rated long wait!


End file.
